Hallucination
by aimeeshii
Summary: Dino never suspected that five minutes after he'd woken up, the cold steel of a tonfa would be pressed against his throat whilst a warm body was holding him down. D18


**Prompt: **Dino/Kyouya—smut with kinks; tonfa, whip and a vibrator.

**Warnings: **dry humping, choking, bondage, toys and sex.

-x-

**Beta'd by fuwacchi.**

**I don't own Kateikyoushi.**

Hallucination.  
_I kissed your lips, you pulled my hair, it was the craziest thing._

-x-

Waking up was almost always an unbearable experience. It meant I had to let the sunlight penetrate my sensitive eyes, but also my mind was in a mess for at least an hour or until I almost drowned myself with scalding coffee. As I slowly cracked my eyelids open and let a low groan out of my mouth from the throbbing inside my head, I noticed there was something warm pressed against my chest. I didn't look down immediately, but I knew it was unusual. Just by shifting a little bit I could tell my lack of clothing. That either meant I was too lazy and slept in my boxers or something else had happened.

As soon as I'd opened my eyes fully and looked down beside me, I choked on the air going into my lungs at that moment. I wasn't shocked at there being a body beside me, but upon closer inspection of the sleeping face that was pressed against my chest it practically knocked the air out of me. I even had to harshly blink for a few seconds to see if I was hallucinating.

After at least two minutes of repetitive blinking, there was no mistake about the male pressed against me. There would be no way in hell I wouldn't be happy in a situation similar to what I was in, but I was panicking about the missing details inside my mind. Even if I furrowed my brow to remember, the throbbing inside my head only seemed to increase. I gulped as I took in his appearance. Although it was different than usual, it still made my heart feel heavy inside of my chest. Kyouya always looked attractive to me, but even more so at that moment. His raven coloured hair was tousled from sleeping, making his bangs flick out in random directions whilst they were loosely hanging across his face. I couldn't see the usual gleam in his obsidian irides, but the shadows his eyelashes were creating completely made up for it. As he was pressed up against my tanned chest and covered by my black duvet, his skin almost seemed to be glowing, even more than usual. It seemed to be the only colour white for at least a two metre radius.

"Kyouya," I murmured whilst moving my hand to brush the bangs out of his face.

I jumped back when I saw his eyelids snap open. I didn't have any clue what his reaction would be like; after all, I didn't even know he got into bed with me.

Over the few months that I had known Kyouya, he'd never shown any indication for having feelings for me. I wouldn't have been surprised if he viewed me as an annoyance, I certainly wasn't a friend to him. I must've been annoying, just randomly turning up at his school to see him. Although he never voiced out complaints—choosing to talk as little as possible instead—it made me happy that I could spend some time with him. It usually meant he would aim a tonfa or two at my face, but luckily I dodged them most of the time. I felt absolutely horrible when I had to mark his skin with bruises and cuts instead of bites.

It certainly wasn't love at first sight or anything similar. In fact, if I remembered correctly, I held a strong feeling of dislike for him for at least a few weeks. I don't know when it started to transform into something different, but when I noticed the pounding within my chest whenever he was near I had to figure that something was up. I never saw any difference in his behaviour if my body moved too close to his or if my hands gently brushed against his own. All that ever happened was that Kyouya would hastily move away, only showing minor discomfort. At first I had thought that I had some sort of an effect on him, but I was quickly proven wrong when I'd observed him with other individuals. Even with his best subordinate, Kyouya avoided skinship as much as possible.

"K-Kyouya?" I choked out.

"Be quiet, Bucking Bronco," he hissed.

_W-what? _I blinked rapidly for a few moments, wondering why the hell I hadn't received any bruises yet. I was even more surprised when Kyouya simply let his eyes close again and attempted to go back to sleep. I had my mouth hanging open not only at the sight, but also his reaction. If anything, I was expecting him to become angry before taking it out on me, not tell me to be quiet and then go back to sleep. _What is this?_

After shaking my head quickly, I decided to test something out. Although I could clearly feel his warmth from the face that was almost touching my chest like before, it easily could've been my imagination. It was rather wild after all—this wouldn't have been the first dream with Kyouya featured within it. They were sometimes revolving around him alone, even to the extent of being sexual. My cheeks heated up a small fraction when I thought back to one of my recent ones; I should've been ashamed that I thought of a minor in a sexual way, but I couldn't help it. It was ridiculous how attractive he looked in his baggy school shirt, especially when the wind blew it up to reveal his pale midriff sometimes whilst we were fighting. Kyouya was an unconscious tease. I lowered myself back down onto the mattress, resting my head on the pillow below me whilst staring down to see Kyouya's reaction. As I adjusted the arm around his waist, I finally did spark a reaction from him.

"You're too close," he complained.

_But you'll still allow me to be in bed with you? _I thought incredulously. This was definitely too good to be true. After returning my eyebrows back to their usual level, I moved my body closer to Kyouya again. The expected reaction inside my mind was for Kyouya to stiffen against me, but he did no such thing. He didn't even react at all as I edged my face closer to his as well; not even a flutter of his eyelashes. There were still the long shadows being casted across his cheekbones and even the rising and falling of his chest that soon got my full attention. Kyouya was in a similar attire to me, meaning that I could see his bare and pale chest. There were bruises across it, but what caught my attention even more than that was the bright red, almost purple, painful looking bruise that was located just above his collarbone. It was dangerously close to his erogenous spot which had me inwardly cringing. I was definitely too possessive of Kyouya even though I'd never physically gotten as close to him as I had at that moment. It sent a spark of anger through my body as I contemplated whether it was a male or female who had touched him. It was awful to admit, but I felt the urge to crush whoever's fingers had touched his body in an intimate manner.

There was no way that Kyouya had topped another man. It was an awful thought to think, but it was absolutely true. Although he was aggressive, I couldn't see him holding his composure in such a situation. In my daydreams too, he'd never been more assertive than to kiss me. Of course they couldn't be completely correct—they were from my imagination after all—I chose them over the thought of him having casual sex with another male somewhere.

_He's mine. _A frown settled upon my lips as I thought about it.

I corrected myself inside my head quickly, reminding myself I had no right to claim him as my own. I'd never officially shown an interest, just a few brushes against his skin that were intentional or even clinging to him a second longer than necessary. I'd never voiced it through words, just simply letting my subtle hints take over.

_I can touch him more, right? _

Before I could contemplate whether or not I'd lose a limb by getting closer to Kyouya, my body moved on its own. I stared down at his face to see if his expression changed as I slowly pressed my lips against his. The subtle tingling on my skin was almost electrifying and urged me to continue, even though he wasn't responding. I moved my lips against his again, humming in approval when I didn't feel him flinch or anything remotely similar as my appendage slid across his lower lip.

A groan made its way out of my throat after I'd pried his mouth open, just far enough to slip my tongue inside. I'd tentatively wrapped it around his own at first but as soon as I felt him twitch and start to respond, I deepened it. The hand that was around his waist reached up to entangle itself in his hair, fisting a load of strands into my palm. I'd tilted his head up in the process as well, meaning I could reach further inside of him. A low moan came out of his throat, vibrating our mouths together and making my eyelids flutter shut. It felt fantastic to finally be in an intimate position with Kyouya without even realizing how I got there. There were no complaints of moving too fast or slow, he simply attempted to be dominant against my own appendage. It was more of a half-hearted attempt though, that was for sure. I'd overpowered him within seconds and sucked lightly on his tongue, earning another blessed moan from him.

When we finally broke apart after the need for air was too much, Kyouya was panting considerably more than me. A grin had spread across my lips as I observed the changes in his face from last time; now his lips were swollen and an attractive shade of pink whilst his narrowed eyes were glazed over.

_I caused that. _I didn't mind that my cheeks were heating up at that moment, I was too damn happy.

"I never thought you'd willingly be close to me," I mused quietly.

I felt Kyouya's body tense beside me, just before his expression changed to one of pure anger.

With a painful gasp, the air was efficiently knocked out of my lungs as I was pushed on my side and my back hit the mattress. My eyes were wide as I concluded that Kyouya had moved to straddle me, settling his backside just a few centimetres away from my growing arousal. I gulped as I felt his tonfa pressed harder against my windpipe, making me attempt to suck in another painful breath of air. I didn't know what I'd done wrong, but the feel of his thighs radiating heat towards my lower half had my member twitching in anticipation.

"Did you really think you could toy with me?" Kyouya hissed.

My eyebrows immediately furrowed in confusion and apparently my answer wasn't quick enough. I choked out loud again as his tonfa was pushed into my skin further and I knew there was no doubt that there would be a bruise there later on. It felt absolutely horrible feeling my vocal chords become restricted by just one piece of metal pressed against me.

"T-toy?" I choked out despite my lack of breath, it was painful but it was just audible.

"Don't test my patience, Cavallone."

When the tonfa was pressed even harder against me, my hands flew up to attempt to remove it. As they both grasped the metal, Kyouya applied his other to increase the pressure coming down on me. I could only get it a few centimetres away from my throat but that was more than enough to let the precious air back into my lungs.

"Kyouya," I rasped.

My eyes shot up to look at his face, in an attempt to find out why he was so angry, and I was immediately taken aback when I took in his features. Although he was clearly angry—I could tell that by the scowl and narrowed eyes—he was staring down into my own eyes with a determined expression. I had no idea what he was trying to convey to me. When I took note of the light dusting of pink across his cheeks, my eyes went wide.

"How can you not remember?" Kyouya stared down at me with the same expression as he asked his question.

Again, my eyebrows knitted themselves together. _Remember what? _I thought to myself. I searched through my brain, almost expecting a memory to pop up but I really couldn't think of anything.

"Looks like I'll have to remind you," he whispered lowly.

The gasp that came out of my mouth the next second was for a different reason that time. Although at roughly the same time Kyouya had pressed down his tonfa again, catching me off guard making the metal scrape across my throat, it was another movement of his body that had me embarrassed. He'd moved his backside down, just enough to touch my clothed arousal, and let part of his abdomen press against my own. My eyes were wide as I saw him smirk down at me with a mischievous glint within his obsidian irides.

I attempted to speak, but all that came out was a painful breath and that seemed to please Kyouya even more. He arched an eyebrow quickly before pressing his lower half down harder onto me, making my arousal twitch painfully from the friction he'd created.

"Hn." He smirked. "You're enjoying this too much."

That was an understatement. Even though my neck was bruised and my throat felt like it was on fire, the image and feeling of Kyouya dressed only in a pair of black boxers _straddling _my thighs was way too much. I would've been worried if I didn't get aroused from simply thinking of such a thing; but in real life when I could actually feel the heat of his skin and even the gentle pulse, my face was becoming tinged with more scarlet than just by my air supply being painfully cut off. I had the urge to buck my hips up and even reposition them so my member wasn't just skimming the outside of his backside so I could be closer to his entrance, but I was too busy weakly trying to move the tonfa off of my throat. _Damnit. _

Kyouya slid down on me again and that time, I could clearly feel his own arousal pressed onto me. My eyes widened a small amount before moisture starting brimming over from the lack of oxygen. My face was probably an atrocious colour at that moment but I didn't care as I felt the friction build up again. I could hear Kyouya's own breathing become clumsy as I closed my eyes. I didn't know whether it was from keeping his tonfa down or if he was feeling pleasure from his actions too—I certainly was.

The heat that was spiralling inside my stomach was almost excruciating, especially when it was mixed in with the jolts of pleasure when Kyouya moved his hips. He was moving painfully slow on purpose, but I knew one thing. It definitely wasn't reminding me of anything if that was his original task. It was simply making me want to throw my head back in pleasure after I'd regained my breath, of course.

As I opened my eyes again, I saw Kyouya smirk down at me again for a few seconds before the tonfa disappeared. I awkwardly clutched at the sore spot on my throat, just above my laryngeal prominence in an attempt to gain my breath back quicker. It was painful to fill my lungs with oxygen again but I sucked in quick mouthfuls in as little time as possible.

Still clutching my throat I asked, "W-what?"

I tried to keep my expression the same when Kyouya's face came closer to mine. Our lack of distance was surprising, I swore we were only about a centimetre away from touching noses.

"This is why you're a herbivore." He scowled down at me.

_I'm a herbivore because you attempted to choke me whilst straddling my thighs? _The expression upon my face had to be one of complete confusion. His actions were still not making sense but from the pain and limited amount of pleasure he'd made me receive, I'd concluded that I really wasn't hallucinating.

The throbbing of my arousal increased when I felt Kyouya grind into me again. I bit down on my lip in an attempt not to moan out loud and quickly removed my hands from my throat. My left hand went searching for any sort of weapon so I could claim the upper hand again. If Kyouya was armed with his tonfas, even whilst he was sleeping somehow, I'd probably stashed my whip around somewhere. The pressure on my lip increased as Kyouya moved again and continued to look down at the expressions across my face. I thought it was blatantly obvious that my arm was searching across the mattress, even under the duvet, and moving around, but apparently it wasn't as Kyouya wasn't even casting a lazy gaze towards it, continuing on to simply staring at my face. As my fingertip finally traced a cold outline of a whip, just out of my reach, I sighed in relief.

"Hey," he called. "Cavallone."

My attention immediately snapped back to Kyouya, just in time to see the tonfa connect with my throat again. I cursed under my breath before I gasped out loud from the pain. My skin was definitely tender now, I could tell that within a second. As soon as the lukewarm metal had connected with me, a violent jolt of pain shot through me. I hissed quietly to myself, but it turned into a low moan when Kyouya moved again. _He's doing it on purpose. _I could confirm that by the mischievous smirk that was clear in view.

"Sparked your memory yet?" he growled at me.

There was no way I could reply whilst my throat was under attack from his weapon again. As he ground down into me again I used it as an excuse to jerk my body to the left slightly. His backside did rock into me from my movement, making the urge to close my eyes and possibly moan loudly almost irresistible. Somehow I resisted it as I let my left hand advance further under the duvet for my whip. I'd finally had my fingers curved around the leather after a few seconds, even having the weapon resting comfortably in my palm.

As I felt my member start to twitch a considerable amount against Kyouya's backside, my face heated up from embarrassment as I saw him smirk down at me again, but I quickly averted my eyes to look at my arm within the duvet. That seemed like the appropriate point in time to bring it out and hope that I could defend myself. I did have two hands and if it was possibly classed as close combat, I could always use it as a rope and tie him up.

I took in a deep breath to keep myself under control before I pulled my arm out from under the duvet, letting the whip wrap around Kyouya's wrists with a sickening snap. The pressure on my throat was gone in a split second as Kyouya brought his body back upright and attempted to shake off my whip. I made sure it was secured around both of his wrists tightly before I lifted myself off of the mattress and snatched the tonfa out of his hand. I could feel his harsh stare on my face, making my skin prickle, but I quickly ignored that and looked around for any more weapons within reach for him to use. Although his hands were restrained, I only had a limited amount of time before he awkwardly got up and possibly attempted to kick. Although he'd kicked me in the past a few times, it was always in a dire situation. If he couldn't use his weapons or hands, he promoted his legs and delivered a kick to my chest. At that moment in time though, Kyouya was still settled down on my hips still pressing his backside against my throbbing arousal. I casted a glance down and was momentarily stunned when I saw his own member was reacting in the same way as my own and his boxers had a small moist patch located by his tip. I smiled lightly to myself before I felt and saw him thrust himself backwards, moving off of me after painfully trailing himself over my arousal again.

"Ah," I groaned.

"Bastard," Kyouya grunted as he attempted to tug his wrists out of the whip.

My grip became even tighter around it—I refused to let him go so he could fetch his tonfa again and cause me more pain. My gaze flickered to the headrest about a metre away from us. It was made of iron, therefore sturdy enough to hold Kyouya if I tied the whip to there. I contemplated my next move for a few moments but another harsh tug from Kyouya pulled me back into reality. Attempting to ignore my throbbing member, I got up onto my knees before dragging him forward with the whip. Surprise was obvious across his face for a few moments before he stumbled forward, amazingly falling in the position I was hoping for. Instead of Kyouya hovering above me now, I was above him with one knee in between his thighs. I'd tied the whip, and therefore his hands as well, to the bed in record time before he could even voice out a complaint.

The shocked expression across his face was entertaining to see. I didn't think I'd seen Kyouya hold such an expression for as long as that before and it made a low chuckle make its way out of my throat. It was even better to see a small dusting of pink splash across his cheekbones as he moved his arms forward again in attempt to break free. There would probably be marks across his wrists from how tight it was tied but they would match the bruises across my neck. _It's only fair._

"Untie me," he demanded.

"So you can hurt me?"

His answer was to narrow his eyes up at me after regaining his composure.

"Sorry, Kyouya," I started. "But no."

As he struggled against the whip again in a futile attempt, I let my eyes trail over his body. I couldn't see him clearly earlier through my blurry eyes, but as I took in the small details, such as the marks that looked strikingly similar to love bites and the one his neck possessed, my eyes were wide. Jealousy immediately flashed through me as my possessive streak came back. Even if Kyouya wasn't mine that didn't mean I liked the idea of someone else all over him, even going as far as to suck upon his skin.

My finger traced over the love bite on his neck gently, resisting the urge to scratch it off of him. "Who touched you?" I growled.

Even with my voice echoing inside my head I didn't like the sound of myself. My voice was too low and as my lips twisted into a deep frown I saw a flicker of surprise go through Kyouya's eyes. When I received no answer, my irritation increased. I grinded my teeth together for a few moments, trying to calm myself down and to stop the profanities I was spouting inside my mind.

"I asked who touched you, Kyouya."

As I looked over his torso again for anymore of the marks, Kyouya replied with an answer that made my eye twitch. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

More than anything at that moment I wanted to slam my fist into the nearest wall. Just the thought of someone else touching him intimately was irritating but now that Kyouya was amused by my reaction—I could tell by the smirk across his face—it was even worse. It seemed like he was flaunting them in front of me, shoving it in my face that he'd been with someone else. A noise similar to a growl came out of my throat before I leant forward enough to place my lips upon the mark on his neck.

"Cavallone," Kyouya growled before he attempted to jerk his neck away from me.

In response to my name being called I twisted my hand in the hair just above the nape of his neck and twisted his head into a better angle. As I heard Kyouya take another breath in, I let my teeth sink into the flesh around the mark that was previously placed there. A hiss of pain met my ears so in an attempt to soothe the pain that he was surely feeling at that moment, I swiped my tongue lightly across the bite mark. I didn't know whether to be pleased or not that I could taste some of his blood in my mouth. I quickly sucked upon the area until I was satisfied that my mark had replaced the old one. I could hear that Kyouya's breathing had hitched at certain points but that was to be expected; I was close to his erogenous spot after all. I trailed a few kisses up towards it, smiling to myself when I could feel him writhing underneath me and even the sound of my whip bashing against the headrest.

My teeth sunk into his flesh and my member starting throbbing painfully as I heard him moan. "A-ahh." His moans fuelled my actions for a few minutes. I ended up kissing, sucking and even biting my way around most of his neck and his left collarbone. His reactions were never negative, but I found that when I bit into him, I received a louder moan. "Ah!" Kyouya gasped as I bit onto his erogenous spot again.

My knee eventually moved upwards to lightly press against his arousal and I was surprised by the low, throaty moan that Kyouya emitted almost immediately. I whipped my head back up to see his expression and was momentarily flawed. His eyes were slammed shut whilst his cheeks were still tinged pink, but this time there was a light coating of sweat upon his skin as he bit down onto his swollen lips. Whilst supporting my weight with my palm down on the mattress, I pressed my knee against his arousal again to see what kind of reaction he had up close. My eyes widened when I saw and felt him writhe beneath me for a few moments before his back arched up. What was even better than that was the expression he'd made whist he let out a painful gasp—Kyouya's head had jerked forward just as he'd opened his mouth, resulting in his head tilting back a fraction. It was an attractive sight to see Kyouya gasping out with a blushing face and I felt the heat inside my stomach travel down directly into my groin from just witnessing it.

"Ahh!" Kyouya moaned loudly before resting back down on the mattress to regain his breath.

When I looked at his lower half for confirmation I felt my cheeks heat up a considerable amount. There was definitely a reason as to why Kyouya hadn't reopened his eyes after he'd sunk back down into the mattress; it was obvious that he was embarrassed. Even his scarlet cheeks confirmed that. I casted another glance down at his now moist boxers before moving to embrace him. I wrapped my arms around him quickly before moving to rest my head just above his shoulder. The fact that Kyouya had released so quickly reassured me that he hadn't had much experience, cooling down my raging emotions into just one: affection.

"Kyouya," I murmured into his ear.

"Get off of me, Cavallone," he hissed.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized whilst tightening my arms around him. "I don't—I got carried away."

"Touch me like that again and you'll lose your teeth."

Even though I could tell Kyouya was being serious, I had to laugh at my luck. It was an absolutely ridiculous situation; Kyouya trying to threaten me whilst he looked vulnerable, tied up and blushing with his own boxers soiled. I laughed to myself for a few minutes, getting rid of the tenseness of my muscles.

"Hey, Kyouya," I called after I'd detached myself from him, leaning my weight on one arm whilst staring down at his angry expression again. "Why did you attack me?"

Kyouya's eye twitched and instead of an answer I received another harsh glare. He still wasn't answering any of my questions and with every minute that went past I was getting even more confused.

"You're in my hotel room," I pointed out. "And bed."

"Quit pointing out the obvious," he snapped.

My next sentence was almost inaudible. "Without your clothes on."

"Hn," was all I heard from Kyouya, but I was sure it was more along the lines of a sarcastic thought.

"What the hell happened?" I blurted out.

Kyouya turned his head off to the side, moving his now wet bangs to cover his face. I couldn't see his expression anymore at that point, but I wasn't going to risk my luck and gently push the hair out of his face; I would probably get my hand bitten knowing my luck. It was still amazing that I'd somehow tied him up without getting hurt anywhere. Kyouya hadn't thrown any kicks, but that was probably due to how ridiculous he would've looked if he attempted to in his position.

"I'll get the answers out of you eventually," I warned him.

"No."

I leaned down close enough that I was whispering directly into his right ear, making his hair flutter to the side from my breath. "I can persuade you."

"I'll bite you to death," he hissed.

_Still attempting to threaten me? _I had to hold back my laughter and instead settled for an incredulous tone in my voice. "Whilst you're tied up?"

"Don't doubt me," Kyouya retorted.

Using my free hand, I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head towards me again. Before he could even voice out a complaint or anything remotely similar I brushed my lips against his again, still momentarily surprised by the tingling sensation that was spreading across our skin. Kyouya didn't tense again, but he didn't immediately start to respond. He was immobile for what seemed liked minutes on end to me, but it reality it was probably only a few seconds. I mentally sighed in relief when he opened his mouth without me even having to trail my appendage over his lower lip. It felt great to quickly entangle my tongue with his and as I did that, I opened my eyes again to glance at his face. As I stroked him I saw that his eyes were slammed shut and the blush was coming back onto his cheekbones. I smiled softly before brushing a sensitive section of his mouth, making him break the kiss with a gasp.

"Ah," he moaned.

The bond of saliva that was connecting us together was quickly broken, falling back down onto Kyouya's swollen lips and making them appear even shinier than usual. I brushed my own against his again for a few seconds before I let my free hand detach itself from his head and trail down his torso, occasionally brushing my fingertip against the overheating skin, and heading downwards towards his arousal. I fingered with the waistband of his boxers for awhile, waiting to see what kind of response I was going to get from Kyouya. His eyes were still closed and the only reaction I was receiving was the sound of his laboured breathing. I'd removed myself from above him as I trailed his only article of clothing off of his body, even pausing to admire his twitching arousal when it hit the cold air. The boxers were discarded on the floor quickly and before I knew what I was doing, I leant down to lick the liquid that was staining his lower half. I could clearly hear Kyouya gasp from above me when he felt my tongue press against his skin, but even more so when it trailed slowly across his member. I laughed quietly to myself when I saw his hips buck up in an attempt of finding more pleasure after only two licks to his member whilst I moved on to nip lightly on his inner thighs. Kyouya's muffled moans were still meeting my ears even when the sound of my own pulse was echoing throughout my body. I was applying the least possible about of licks to get the liquid off of him, enjoying the view of Kyouya practically begging for more. I knew he'd never voice it out but it was great to see his back arching when I'd let my tongue linger for a nanosecond too long.

My task was finished quickly and in the end I'd only let my appendage touch his skin at least seven times. As I moved away I swore I heard Kyouya groan in displeasure but it could've easily been my imagination. He didn't look any different than before I'd moved down; his face was still flushed and the eyes were closed.

I climbed off of the bed quickly, walking towards the bedside drawer to search through the items stashed inside. The two items I needed were quickly stashed away behind my back as I pulled myself onto the bed again, trying to dismiss the curious gaze Kyouya was casting my way. I could feel his stare on my face, making my skin tingle, as I swiftly placed the items down in a position where he couldn't see them, but if he moved his legs he could've knocked against them.

"Kyouya," I called.

As he glared up at me, I popped the cap of the bottle in my hands as quietly as possible. I saw no change in his expression though, not even one of curiosity, so I assumed I'd been successful in trying to be quiet. Things seemed to be going well for me at that moment—I'd gotten my whip without Kyouya knowing, managed to tie him and now stashed some important items a few centimetres away from his backside without him knowing. I smiled slightly to myself as I coated the toy as generously as I could without taking my eyes away from Kyouya. He still wasn't glancing down at my hands, which were moving awkwardly, still staring up at me. _Naïve. _

After I'd placed the small bottle of lube and the toy down on the mattress again, I moved closer to Kyouya and even spread his legs apart with my knee. I bit down on my lip when I noticed he wasn't showing any signs of protest apart from his usual scowl. His body completely contradicted his expression though, that was obvious. He'd released only a few minutes ago and was still aroused though we'd only kissed for a bit and then I'd removed his boxers. That was all yet he was _still _excited.

Letting my fingertip trail across his torso, abdomen and then skimming around the end of his arousal, eventually ending up at the inner part of his thigh, I was enjoying seeing Kyouya squirm and even attempt to act as if he'd done no such thing before freezing for a few seconds. It was obvious he didn't approve of the reactions his body was giving to me, especially when it was only a fingertip pressing against his skin, but it made the smile upon my face wider. When I saw his eyes finally close, I bit down on my lip again in anticipation. I picked the medium sized toy up in one hand whilst I used the other to quickly pry his legs apart more without alarming Kyouya too much. I didn't want him to freak out and kick me in the face.

My cheeks were definitely stained an unattractive shade of red as I moved the toy towards his backside after making sure he still wasn't freaking out. It had to be some damn miracle at that point that all my limbs were intact and I highly doubted that when I finally did push the vibrator inside of him there would be no complaints. I was even expecting a few threats to come my way.

Kyouya hissed when the toy just grazed his entrance, lightly coating it in lube from the large amount I'd poured upon it. I moved my free hand down to hold onto his hip, preventing him from moving further as I pushed the tip inside slowly. As I bit down onto my lip again, I saw it eventually go inside to prod at his muscles, I finally noticed that Kyouya had frozen still. I looked up from the attractive sight of his backside and immediately saw Kyouya's shocked face, staring down at me before he'd noticed I'd snapped my head up to look at him.

Anger was the first emotion I could make out. "What the hell are you doing?" he spat.

Many answers popped into my mind at that moment and I debated over which one to choose. After a few nanoseconds of speed thinking, I decided not to answer at all since my actions had to be self-explanatory. If Kyouya didn't understand what was happening, he was more innocent than I ever could have thought. I stared into his aggressive obsidian irides as I fingered with the end of the toy for a moment before slowly pushing it in some more. When I saw Kyouya's face contort with pain as he gasped out loud, I felt sympathy for him. To try and get the painful stage over and done with as quickly as possible, I used my palm to push the rest of the artificial member inside of him.

"A-ah—Ah!" he hissed in pain. "T-take it out."

My position was changed quickly after successfully placing the toy within Kyouya—I moved back into my original one where my palm was supporting my body as I was directly above Kyouya. I could see that his face was scrunched up in probably what was an attempt to ignore the intrusion in his backside. I frowned for a moment, trying to think about how I could get him to warm up to it. I moved to lightly brush my lips against his ear as my free hand trailed down his torso again.

"Kyouya," I whispered as my fingernail slid down across his nipple, making Kyouya unintentionally arch his back. My eyebrows rose from the positive reaction and when I peeked to my side, I was reassured again by the dusting of pink across his cheeks. "You're going to like this."

"I'm going to kill you," he hissed.

In place of a verbal answer, I opted to lightly trailing my teeth across his earlobe before softly taking it into my mouth and sucking slightly. Kyouya only froze up for less than a second that time, not even flinching away or attempting to rip his ear out of my mouth.

A smile was plastered across my face as my free hand eventually made it down to his backside again, immediately slipping past his arousal and searching for a switch on the toy.

"Trust me," I murmured through my teeth that were clamped down on his earlobe, gently tugging it down lightly. The power switch was flicked on quickly before my hand retreated, choosing to take refuge in his silky strands of black hair. I let out a low chuckle when I felt Kyouya jerk violently forward as soon as the vibrating had begun, even though it was only on the lowest setting.

"Ahh," he moaned whilst scrunching his face up even further.

Just after only a few seconds that the toy had been vibrating inside of him, almost all of Kyouya's face was covered with a thick scarlet blush. It was probably the darkest I'd ever seen before and the sight of him biting down fiercely on his lips at the same time had my member twitching. The hand in his hair fell out after another hearty moan came out of his throat and I found myself lightly rubbing my thumb against his nipple a few moments later. It was obvious that he was trying to deny his reactions, even going as far as to keep his eyes slammed shut and turn his head away from me.

"Kyouya," I whispered into his ear. "Why won't you just tell me?"

A sigh made its way out of my throat when I saw that Kyouya had made no move to answer, instead unintentionally squirming from the sensations he was feeling at that moment. I didn't know why he didn't just give in and tell me; after all, he'd started this type of situation in the beginning. All I had done was move down and see if I could kiss him before I got attacked and then aroused by his sadistic tendencies. _He's too stubborn. _

"Get the hell away from me," he demanded.

"C'mon," I sighed. "I know you want this too."

To emphasise my point I let my hand trail lightly over his arousal, only just brushing against him enough, and backing my point up with a quiet gasp from his mouth. Kyouya was definitely more sensitive than before at that moment, even taking in noisy breaths when I blew my breath against his ear. It was a good reaction to see but more than anything I wanted him to be honest with himself. If he wasn't enjoying our _activity _he wouldn't have been moaning or having stained cheeks. My fingers skimmed across the bottom of the toy again before I pulled it out of him slowly, biting down on my lip when Kyouya released a low groan.

"Cavallone," Kyouya hissed lowly.

"Kyouya."

The vibrator was quickly pushed back into him and I twitched painfully from hearing Kyouya gasp out. "A-ah!" He'd arched his back up again and as I moved back to observe his reactions more, I realized a change in his position. When the toy had hit the bundle of nerves inside of him that made him gasp out loud, Kyouya had twisted his legs up so his feet were firmly placed on the mattress in an attempt to stop his limbs jerking out at random points. "Nnn—"

"See," I muttered under my breath.

My teeth were biting into my lip again, not even a few minutes, when Kyouya had unintentionally jerked away from me with his bangs still covering his blushing face. I'd reached down to turn the toy up one more setting whilst taking in a deep breath. A low groan was audible from him before a gasp echoed throughout the room.

"A-a—_Ah!" _Kyouya's back arched dramatically just when his member twitched before I saw the white liquid come out to cover his abdomen and chest. My eyes were wide when I saw his toes curl around just as he bit down harshly on his lip. His breaths were coming out in short, quick gasps as his head was still turned away from me. I leant over his body again, trying to ignore my ever growing arousal, to place my hand on his left cheek. I could feel it burning beneath my palm, making me realize how overheated his body had to be at that moment. I swiftly turned his head towards mine and pressed my lips softly against his.

When Kyouya's eyes eventually fluttered open, I pressed my lips against his harder in an attempt to coax him into kissing me back. I took note that his eyes were glazed over, more half-lidded than usual as well. The tingling between our touching skin was getting increasingly worse—with every gentle brush, a jolt went through my body before piling in with the heat spiralling around inside of my abdomen. I groaned into the kiss when I felt Kyouya poke my appendage with his own, finally trying to take the lead role. It might've been just to distract himself from the situation down below, but as I felt him roughly stroke my tongue my throbbing member became almost painful. I sucked lightly upon his tongue whilst I removed my hand from his overheated face, carrying on to trail it down his chest quickly, enjoying the fact that I could still make him squirm with such little contact.

"Ahh," Kyouya moaned as I rubbed against a sensitive part inside of his mouth.

I was close to my release from just hearing him moan for minutes on end. My hand immediately dipped below the waistband of my boxers and grazed against my throbbing arousal. I moaned heartily at the feeling of my cold hand wrapping around my member, giving it a quick but harsh tug and automatically making me close my eyes in pleasure. I could still feel Kyouya probing my mouth curiously as I pumped myself at a slow pace, trying to drag out the situation as much as possible. At that point in time I could clearly feel Kyouya writhing beneath my body and hear the gasps he was emitting. With every sound from him I heard, my member was getting even more painful. I didn't think it had throbbed as much as it was at that moment and as I gently sucked upon Kyouya's appendage and trailed my fingertip over my tip, I let out a hearty moan.

It was great to hear Kyouya moan in response, breaking the kiss as he gasped for air. "A-ah."

My head fell down to rest on the section of flesh just between his left shoulder and neck. It didn't seem like Kyouya disapproved of the movement, that was for sure as I noticed he'd even tilted his body towards me a tiny bit. It was only a slight fraction but that was more than enough to show me he was enjoying what was happening. The next sounds that came out of his mouth confirmed that as well.

"Nnn." My arousal was tugged harshly in response to his moan. To muffle my moans, I let my lips trail over the flesh of his neck again, immediately sinking my teeth into his erogenous spot. Kyouya's body had jerked forward almost automatically and the sound of him gasping loudly echoed throughout my head. I didn't have to look down to know that he'd come again, I could recognize his habits by that point in time. The way his head jolted forward quickly before tilting back, mixed in with an arch back and a breathy moan. "A-a—Ahh."

Just a few more pumps to my own member and I bit down harshly into his neck as I finally came. It didn't quite cover the low groan I'd emitted though, yet conveniently Kyouya had moaned out loud at roughly the same time, drowning out my own noise. I lapped at the wound on his neck whilst I regained my breath and attempted to get my thoughts in order.

The sound of my whip hitting against the headrest brought me back to reality again. I detached myself from Kyouya's neck quickly, pulling myself back up to hover above him to observe him again. The blush that was on my face minutes ago returned with a vengeance as I took in the fine details that had changed from last time. Kyouya's hair was soaked in his own sweat at that point in time, making the strands thinner and allowing me to see his expression through them more. The scarlet that was splashed across his cheeks was an attractive side, especially with the shadows of his eyelashes mixed in with them.

"Hey, Kyouya," I started. "Did you know I wanted to touch you like this before?"

I wanted to know if my hints before that day were obvious, maybe even the subtle brushes of our skin when it was necessary. In my mind I'd concluded that the only time that I'd get some sort of an answer out of him would be whilst he was in a vulnerable position. If being tied up and moaning wasn't vulnerable, I didn't know what else was. A small smile spread across my lips as I saw Kyouya's eyelids finally start to open, albeit slow.

With glazed over eyes, he attempted to glare up at me. "O-of course," he snapped.

_He did? _My eyes were wide as I stared down at him and for a few seconds—what seemed more like eons—he stared back into my own. I couldn't make sense of what emotions were going through his obsidian irides. I leant down again, in what I presumed was in anticipation for a kiss, but the mood was ruined as he arched his back up again.

"Kyouya," I murmured whilst my eyes followed the bead of sweat trailing down from his temple.

"You're pathetic, Cavallone," Kyouya announced after the sweat had collected by his chin.

My eyes immediately went back to his half-lidded ones, just to make sure he was being serious. They were completely serious though; there was no mischievous twinkle within them or anything remotely similar. Kyouya was simply trying to maintain a serious expression whilst his cheeks were flushed and his teeth were biting down on his lips. I was more than surprised that he could talk without stuttering or gasping out for more air though, especially since his nerves had to have been feeling abused.

A plan was formed inside my mind in less than a few minutes after that. My fingertips toyed with the switch on the vibrator again and I moved down to even place my knee a few centimetres away from the base. I glanced up into Kyouya's narrowed eyes before I explained what I was doing.

"If you tell me why you're here," I started as my knee lightly pushed the toy into him further. "I'll take it out."

"Nn," Kyouya choked out whilst barring his teeth up at me. "Y-you won't be ab—_Ah!"_

Kyouya had shown no indications to explain anything, only to insult me further, so my finger that was lightly placed by the switch had moved up, turning the toy onto the highest setting. I could even hear the vibrating as I gently nipped the cartilage of his ear, enjoying the sight of Kyouya trying to muffle his moaning and stop himself from squirming. It definitely wasn't working too well for him, I could confirm that by the loud moan that met my ears a few moments later. I smiled to myself as I sucked lightly upon his skin, earning another small gasp for air from Kyouya.

My voice came out only a fraction more audible than a whisper as I spoke into Kyouya's ear. "I'm not toying with you."

I knew that if Kyouya could have, he would have been glaring at me at that moment in time.

"Kyouya." I gulped quickly. "I—"

My confession of sorts was interrupted by a loud moan, but I didn't mind that one bit. "Ahh."

I blinked for a few moments before chortling a small amount at the ridiculousness of the situation. I was about to spill my feelings for him, without even contemplating the consequences, and he'd emitted a sexual sound that had my member throbbing uncomfortably again. I shook my head lightly before I moved away from him again, this time stripping myself of my boxers before settling myself down again. My knee was still placed in between his thighs, dangerously close to the still vibrating toy, and I bit down on my lip as I fingered with the base of it again.

"C-Cavallone," he growled whilst I heard the whip clanging against the metal of the bed again. I assumed he was trying to move forward—probably to swipe at my throat and make me bleed to death—but I kept my eyes back down at his backside.

"Why?" I pressed.

"B-because you can't—Ahh," he moaned. "Hold your damn liquor."

A hiss of understanding left my throat as soon as I'd processed his words. It was absolutely correct that I couldn't hold it; I was stupid enough to act on my urges alone when I had had too much. _If I was drinking last night, is that why you're here? _I wanted nothing more than to voice that out loud, but I didn't think that Kyouya would be answering any more of my answers for awhile though. I opted for holding up my end of the offer instead of pressing him for further details. I pulled the inactive toy out of him slowly, watching his face contort in what seemed like discomfort as it was exiting his body. My lip was being bitten upon as I threw the toy off of the bed, inwardly cringing as the low thud echoed through the room.

"Don't look at me like that." I grimaced as I saw Kyouya glaring up at me, more angry that he had been for most of the night. I completely ignored the blushing cheeks as I tried to calm him down with my words. "I'm not hurting you." _Maybe just his pride._

"Untie me whilst you still have your fingers," Kyouya demanded.

A frown formed on my face as I replied, "You're only going to hurt me."

"I wonder why that is," he snapped.

To emphasis my next answer, I let my eyes trail down his body until they landed on his still growing arousal. "You don't hate it."

As my fingertip slowly trailed up the length of his member, Kyouya let a low hiss out of his throat.

"Kyouya," I murmured before edging my arousal closer to his backside, showing him that I wanted to continue. It was amusing to see Kyouya's eyes widen for a few seconds before they narrowed back down as I gently pressed my member against him. It was satisfying that he didn't attempt to jerk away from me, only letting a horrified expression flash across his face.

"I'll personally slaughter you."

A low groan escaped my lips as just the tip was pushed into his entrance. The heat immediately hit my member and mixed in with the cold sensation of the lube that had previously been transferred into him had me closing my eyes in an attempt to control myself. Kyouya stiffened beneath me for a few moments, but as soon as I'd leant down to softly press my lips against his jaw line, he'd relaxed into the mattress. With a sharp thrust, I was fully sheathed inside with his warm muscles clenching down on me hard enough that I wanted to squirm.

"A-ah—Ahh!" Kyouya gasped loudly.

As I moved my head back again, the sight of seeing Kyouya with his head tilted back and his teeth biting harshly down on his lip had jolts of pleasure travelling straight towards my arousal. When I pulled myself out, almost right to the tip, I could see his face contort with pleasure as he let out another noisy breath. The blush on my cheeks intensified as his muscles clamped down on me again, making it even more pleasurable to push myself back inside with a shallow thrust. My hand moved down to lazily pump his member, just as I let out another low moan.

"A-ahh," he moaned.

"Kyouya," I called. "Look at me."

Kyouya had let his head fall to the side again, shielding his expression from me with his sweat soaked strands of hair. A lazy smile spread across my face as I saw him slowly move his head back around, still keeping his eyes slammed shut as the blush spread across his cheeks some more.

The pace I was pumping him at increased a considerable amount and with every gasp of air I saw him take, I'd rewarded him with short but sharp thrust. I still hadn't found the bundle of nerves that I knew would make him cry out even more than usual.

When his eyelids finally opened to reveal his glazed over obsidian irides, I let slip what I was thinking at that moment. "I love you."

I was momentarily flawed by Kyouya's next actions. His legs that were previously placed on the mattress hooked themselves around the sides of my waist, efficiently making my next thrust go further inside of him than before. "A-ah." That wasn't all that surprised me—though when I felt them hooked together behind me, pushing me closer to him it made me moan out loud—it was the expression on Kyouya's face. When he'd moaned it contorted with pleasure, as expected, but after he'd cracked his eyes open again and stared up at me a large smirk had settled on his lips. I blinked a few times, reminding myself that that was one of his usual expression, before he spoke out. "I know."

The next time I'd thrusted into him, I was surprised that Kyouya had moved his hips down in time to meet me. I knew that as I felt his muscles clench down on me, harder than before, that I'd found the bundle of nerves that I was looking for. Even his legs that were painfully tight around me at that moment proved it as well.

"_Ahh!_" he moaned.

"You know?" I asked as I gave his arousal a harsh tug at the same time I'd hit his prostate again.

"Yo—A-ahh!" he interrupted himself as his back arched. I knew what was going to happen next and bit down on my lip in anticipation. Kyouya clenched around me as his throbbing member twitched within my hand before I saw the white substance I'd come to love from him spurt out. It landed messily across his abdomen and chest as he gasped out for air before returning down on the mattress. I breathed a sigh of pleasure as I thrusted into him again, immediately being rewarded with a low moan from Kyouya's throat. "Y-you wouldn't shut up last night," he gasped.

It didn't take long for my member to twitch inside of Kyouya as I felt his muscles press against me. I let out a painful gasp for air as I felt myself release inside of him before my member became considerably limper.

"Nnn," Kyouya moaned as I withdrew myself from him.

As I took in deep breaths to get my breathing back to normal, I felt Kyouya lower his legs back down onto the mattress whilst taking in noisy breaths. I quickly ran a hand through my hair before cautiously leaning over to undo the whip from the headrest and unravel it from his wrists. I eyed Kyouya warily as the leather came off his now bruised flesh of his wrists, acting as though I was expecting him to jump me and place me in a chokehold. I probably would've been lucky to walk away with something as subtle as a Chelsea grin.

A low hiss of pain escaped Kyouya's mouth when the leather was fully removed and placed down on the bed beside me. I clucked my tongue lightly in disgust of the raw marks across his flesh, but I quickly shook my head as I realized I was attracting more attention to myself. Kyouya's eyes were still closed, but I knew there was irritation building up within him. It was obvious by the twitching eye and gritted teeth. It probably didn't help that I hadn't attempt to clean him up—he was laying down in front of me covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, even some of my own was gently dripping down his backside. I gulped as I saw him move to sit up before hissing lightly in pain again, instead opening his eyes to glare at me dangerously.

In an attempt to save my hide from being sold at some market, I raised my hands in an act of surrender. "Wait, Kyouya."

"You have nerve, Herbivore," he hissed.

_He's going to bloody kill me. _

"Touch anyone else like this," Kyouya growled whilst one of his hands snaked around my neck to pull me down. I gulped as I was centimetres away from his own face, staring directly into his furious eyes. "And I'll make sure you're not breathing."

"Does that mean—"

I was immediately interrupted by Kyouya grunting whilst glaring up at me.

_That's the closest I'm going to get to him admitting his feelings, _I thought to myself as I saw the light dusting of pink go across his cheekbones again. At that moment in time, I hoped that I wouldn't have to drink anymore liquor to coax Kyouya into bed with me, even though I was lucky enough for him to even turn up one time. As I leant down to brush my lips against his again to feel the tingle of pleasure my skin possessed whenever our skin connected, but I stopped to smile to myself as I felt something press against me.

"Looks like you're ready for round two." I chuckled.

-x-

**AN: **boring lemon is boring.


End file.
